Back again
by Sam24689
Summary: So this story starts the day my Grand-mére tells my sisters and me that we will be transferring to Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry.
1. Nyx

Name: Nyx Nuit Fleur Petrova.

Age: 17 (Birthday 31/10/1995).

Family: Three sisters Latona , Samhain and Aurora, Grand-mére Cécile.

Favourite Colours: Purple, Green and Black.

Favourite Food: Salad (Vegetarian).

Personality: Shy, Calm, Brave, Wise, Flirty, Blunt and Funny.

Description: Shoulder length black hair and black eyes. Her hair and eyes change colour to her mood. Height 5,8. She has a slim figure.

Hi I'm Nyx I have three nice sisters I'm the oldest out of us I don't even get the fact that I'm the oldest were quads but Grand-mére always says "keep your sisters out of trouble Nyx you're the oldest act responsible and not like a child" the truth is I'm a worse trouble maker then all three of them put together. Grand-mére is transferring us to Hogwarts for our last year of school I don't see the point in that I liked Beauxbatons it was great fun there like the party's we had and all the gossiping plus when we snuck in fire whiskey and other drinks I'll miss it there and my friends. But hey I heard it's meant to be better at Hogwarts as in the guys on the quidditch teams are meant to be absolutely HOT. I have an owl her name is Lilas. Well that's all you need to know Bye!


	2. Samhain

Name: Samhain Éclipse Étoile Fleur Petrova.

Age: 17 (Birthday 31/10/1995).

Family: Three sisters Latona , Nyx and Aurora , Grand-mére Cécile.

Favourite colours: Green , Silver , Red , Purple , Black , White , Blue and Grey.

Favourite Food: Chinese and Mexican.

Personality: Sarcastic , Sly , Calm , Bitchy, Flirty, Brave and Mean to people who piss her off.

Description: Shoulder length Fire red hair and red eyes. Her hair and eyes change colour to her mood. Height 5'8. She has a slim figure.

Hey I'm Samhain and I have three of the most annoying sisters. I have four pets an albino python her name is Noir , a raven Ciel , a cat Kaspar and an owl Clair. My Grand-mére Cécile is transferring my sisters and me to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. We were attending beauxbatons School for young Lady's I hated it there it was all preppy and strict my friend Sadie said that Hogwarts is a doss. So that's all you really need to know see ya .


	3. Aurora

Name: Aurora Lumière Fleur Petrova.

Age: 17 (Birthday 31/10/1995).

Family: Three sisters Latona, Nyx and Samhain, Grand-mère Cécile.

Favourite Colours: Blue, White, Green and Brown.

Favourite Food: Salad (vegetarian).

Personality: Shy Nice, Calm and Bitchy to mean people.

Description: She has shoulder length blue hair and blue eyes. Her hair and eyes change colour to her mood. Height 5'6. She has a slim figure.

Hi I'm Aurora I have three sisters there all ok they can be really annoying at times. I'm the youngest out of all of us. I'm quit I don't really talk much Latona calls me Miss Mute I hate her when she calls me that. Grand-mére is transferring us to Hogwarts I'm pretty excited about it all of us are talking about what house's we might be in Gran-mère and my sisters think I'll be in Hufflepuff. I hope I'm not in Hufflepuff. Grand-mére says mom was in Ravenclaw and dad was in Gryffindor. I have an owl her name is Fancè. So that's all you need to know see ya !


	4. Latona

Name: Latona Lune Fleur Petrova.

Age: 17 (Birthday 31/10/1995).

Family: Three sisters Nyx, Samhain and Aurora, Grand-mère Cécile.

Favourite Colours: Red, Yellow, White, Purple and Pink.

Favourite Food: Stir Fry

Personality: Inpatient, Bitchy, Nice and Always needs to be in charge.

Description: She has snow white hair and white eyes. Her hair and eyes change colour to her mood. Height 5'7. She has a slim figure.

Hey I'm Latona I have three sisters they are cool. I have a cat Her name is Jour. So grand-mère is transferring us to Hogwarts I'm pretty excited about it I wonder what house I'll be in tomorrow were going to London to get all our school stuff. We live in France in the country side. So that's all you need to know see ya !


End file.
